dalkospediafandomcom-20200215-history
Dahanaem (CCW)
A mostly homogenous society with a well-balanced economy, run like a tight ship by an absolute monarch. Dahanaem and its Duchess trace their lineage all the way back to the First Kingdom, when state and dynasty were founded with the express purpose of protecting Indrisaender life and interests. As the nation grows in population and diversity, however, Dahaenders must come to terms with who they really are in this more complicated, colorful world. One of the five Celthestan States and a major cultural zone of Celtheste. These lands are mostly under the domain of the Dafinian Church. Dahanaem Proper Land of the Indrisaender, Ingara’s Daughter, The Light in the North Chosen homeland of the Indrisaender people. Prosperous, balanced, religious. The many cities are built with care and an eye for detail. The country towns integrate themselves with the region’s gorgeous mountains, valleys, and woodlands. Iconic floating lanterns watch over the many public squares and parks, where ornate fountains stand as the highest form of art. The Dafinian Church is headquartered here as well, making Dahanaem a land of virtue as well as the height of civilization—beautiful, orderly, high-minded, and strictly for those who inherit it. The nation’s stability rests on a stern, hateful ethnic caste system that places pure Indrisaender at the top and dangerous Sayrhoul at the bottom, despite years of agitation and activism by the gently and brutally ignored minorities. Amethyst Gate Bastard of the Blindrunes, The Trespass, The Alien Village (literary) Celtheste’s own den of iniquities. A mess of light and color and economic liberalism thanks to its heritage as an old Sunyan trading port. It is a city where anything goes and everything is possible. You name it and you will find it here: fine dining, burlesque shows, massive pleasure pyramids replete with trap doors and secret rooms. Here smugglers shake hands with respectable businessmen, adventurers and priests share drinks with all manner of non-human stranger. As a center for vice and entertainment, it is a collection of misfits and miscreants. As a major trade entrepot and the gateway to the unexplored reaches of the vast continent of Rvhormaura, it is the home of those who do and those who dare. Shallow Lake Saeyor’s Lake, the Mud Mines, Dahanaem’s Arse (pejorative) Grueling work wins a good living in these perpetually flooded plains of southwest Dahanaem. The people live in stilt houses and commute by rowboat to their siltribbon, platily, and jubo fields. While they are seen as unsophisticated countryfolk by other Dahaenders, and many carry this shame with them, no Dahaenders have quite as much warmth and love for each other and for strangers, a quality that incurs some wrath from their countrymen. See, the muckfolk have special rights that give them reasonable autonomy in their lands, and they are happy to use it to turn a blind eye to some passing refugees and immigrants or even lend a boat now and again. Centauria Cwarabaas (Little Sister), Dahanaem without the charm (pejorative) Often referred to as “Dahanaem, but without the charm,” the Kingdom of Centauria was aggressively colonized by Dahaender settlers until 50 years ago when they were able to finally seize control and hand the state over to their motherland. Tensions here have been high ever since, with Dahaender nationalist groups suppressing descent through politics and propaganda. All-out war has been avoided, but the people of Centauria have been sharpened and hardened by years of bitterness and fear. The Ridge The Witch’s Ridge, Land of the Long Night The harsh climate and hostile wildlife of this remote region have shaped and isolated its people for as long as Celthestans have lived here. Death is close to them but they are haunted by stories more than anything, which they read in their dank shelters and tell each other around musky fires. The Ridge has always operated on its own eternal time, unconcerned with the rest of Celtheste or the rest of the world for that matter. Category:Cultural Zones CCW